A long walk to Rio
by fanficgirl18
Summary: Follows The same line as Degeneration but its different! Thanks Pink.Black.Striped Unicorn! YOURE AWESOME!


"So you're not going to Rio? Lu was standing outside her door, still in shock, by Jonas, and his surprise. "No I am. I have a plane waiting, but I'm back Thursday" He replied. He then leaned in to kiss her. She cupped his face not wanting to let him go. As the kiss ended, a smile spread across Lu's face as he kissed her forehead. He began to walk away. "By the way, what's your answer? " Lu was confused but couldn't stop giggling "Answer to what?" She asked. Jonas made a motion for her to look at her left hand. When she looked down she was almost breathless. "Oh my God! How.. How did you get this on my finger?" She was desperately trying to hold back tears. "You sleep very soundly, after a good omelet. " Jonas replied. All Lu could do was stare at the beautiful diamond ring placed on her wedding finger. She looked at Jonas with tears in her eyes. "Give me your answer when I get back, "he said before the elevator closed.

"Earth to Lu!" Lu heard a voice yell her name. She quickly snapped out of her daydream. Peter was standing next to her at the front desk "I said I need you to sign this lab" He repeated. "Gosh are you sure you're alright?" He asked. "Yeah!" Peter I'm fine just a lot to think about." She then scribbled her signature on some forms. "I bet you're thinking about that big rock weighing your left hand down, " Lana said casually. Lu looked at her in amazement. She hadn't told anyone about the engagement. Not even Marc. "Mhm. Lana has eyes like a hawk." Lana said confidently. Peter smiled. "You holding out on us Delgado? Why haven't you told anyone?" He asked . Lu rolled her eyes. "I haven't told anyone because I'm not sure I'm going to say yes." She mumbled. She got up and headed to her office. They both followed her. "What do you mean you're not sure?" As fine as that man is? Honey Lana would marry him in a second !" Lana prodded. Lu cracked a smile. "Look guys marriage is a big commitment. I'm not sure if we're ready. " Before Lana could interject , Lu's beeper went off. "Oh look at that. Duty calls" Lu rushed out of her office.

After assisting with a Hysterectomy, Lu was back in her office. She was working diligently when she heard a knock at the door. "It's open! " A few seconds later a tall, young women walked in. "Dr. Delgado?" The woman inquired. Lu finally looked up from her paper work. "It's Lu. Call me Lu." She replied. "The woman smiled nervously. "I'm Vanessa Burke, Dr. Campbell's replacement. " Lu smiled. "Oh yeah ! You're Katie's big sister aren't you?" The girl laughed. "Well I don't like to admit but yeah. " She joked. Lu, stood up and shook her hand . "Well welcome to the team. We're a little wacky, but we're all family around here." Just as Vanessa was about to say something, Lana knocked on the door. "Hey Lana what's up? " Lu could tell something was wrong. "Um kid there's something I think you need to see."

Lu and Vanessa gathered around Lana's desk. She was watching the ABC World news. "Lana why do you want me to watch this?" Lu asked. Lana ignored the question, as the newscaster began to speak. As the news continued, it stated that a hotel in Rio had gone up in flames due to electrical problems. Lu took a deep breath as commercials postponed the disclosure of the hotel name. "It's not him! It's not him!" She told herself. When the news came back from commercial , it was said that the "Casa de Rio" hotel had been the hotel involved in the fire. That was the same hotel Jonas was staying in. It was also reported that there had been 20 people killed. The names of victims hadn't been disclosed. Lu could feel her balance beginning to waver. She felt as if she were going to faint. "You alright there Lu ?" Peter asked, as he touched her shoulder. She shrugged him off. "I'm fine! Everything is going to be fine!" She felt as if she was lying to herself.

Although it had been five hours since the last update, Lu felt as if it'd been days. She tried heard to continue her paperwork, but all she could do was think about Jonas. What if he was dead? Then what? Was she supposed to be that feisty doctor that everyone expected her to be , or could she breakdown like she had when Mickey died? God she couldn't think about that. She knew that Jonas would want her to be strong. As tears ran down her face, she realized that the water was smearing the black ink. "Damn it l!" She yelled as she threw the papers in frustration. Lana ran into her office frantically . "What's going on here ? What in God's name are you doing kid?" Lu tried to compose herself. "Nothing Lana I'm sorry . I didn't mean to- " "It's alright Lu. Lana interrupted. "No need to be sorry . Lana's here." She walked over to Lu, pulling her in for a loving hug. "I just don't know what I'd do without him." She cried. "He's my rock! I mean we've been through everything. I went out with him, met his family.. Lana he proposed to me! Now you're telling me that the man of my dreams might be dead? No! Not.. Not again .

I won't let it happen. He can't be dead Lana. He can't be!" Lana hugged Lu tighter. "Look at me kid." Lu pulled away and looked in Lana's eyes. "Now I'm not going to let you do this Lu. I know you're scared. We all are, but you gotta be strong . Be that strong woman Jonas fell in love with." "But Lana I can't," Lu said while wiping her eyes. "Sure you can!" Lana reassured her. "Where's that girl that turned Jonas down so many times . Or that advocate that fights for her patients each and everyday? Have faith Lu, okay?" Lu broke into a slight smile. "Okay !"

"Good." Lana said. "That's my girl. Now Lana is going to get you some coffee and make some phone calls. You , clean up this mess young lady ." Lana said sternly . "Yes mam." Lu laughed .

"That number has to be around here somewhere!" Lana flipped through the files. Vanessa walked up to the front desk. "What are you looking for?" Vanessa asked. Lana looked up. "Oh I'm just looking for Doctor Campbell's old contact information. I think Lu needs to talk to Andy. She can talk some sense into her better than Lana can. " Lana said in frustration. Vanessa began helping Lana look. She smiled as she got an idea. "You know Miss Hawkins when I was an intern at Georgetown Medical University Hospital, ,I treated the Young daughter of a White House representative . He told me that if I ever needed a favor to contact him. He gave me his info and I think I might have it still." Lana looked at Vanessa with a smile. "I like you kid. You're smart and sweet."

Vanessa smiled as she picked up the phone.

"Phone's for It's on line one." Lana was standing outside Lu's door. Lu eagerly picked up the phone, hoping it was Jonas. "Jonas?" She asked eagerly. "At ease soldier . It's just me." The voice said. "Andy! No way! How are you even calling? Aren't you busy?" Lu now could feel herself cracking a smile. "Well I heard we had a little emergency and I wanted to check on you, " Andy said." How are you holding up?" Lu sighed a little. ."I've been better. It's hard keeping positive." At the moment Andy was silent. After a few minutes she finally spoke. "No news is good news Delgado. You gotta hang in there. You know you stay positive and fight for so many people. You've even helped me fight through the divorce. Now it's time for you to fight on for yourself no matter what. You are a soldier Lu, and damn it don't ever forget it! You can handle whatever life throws you." Lu could hear the emotion and love in Andy's voice. "Nice speech there Colonel. I needed it," Lu said. Andy laughed. Just remember what I said. Everything will be fine Lu, and if you need me I'm here."

It was now 11:45 PM. It was almost near the end of her shift. Although the list of victims killed did not contain his name, Lu was losing hope. She hadn't heard a word from Jonas.

After talking to Andy, she knew she could handle what ever was coming. As Lu filled out her last prescription for a patient, she could feel a hand cover her eyes. "Guess who ?" The voice said. Lu knew it was Peter trying to cheer her up . "That's not funny Peter!" She said. She turned around, ready to give him a piece of her mind. As she turned around, she was nearly speechless. "Jonas!" She squealed , she threw her arms around him. "Well someone's happy to see me," Jonas said happily. "Why the hell haven't you called me! I've been worried sick. " Lu yelled. Jonas looked confused. "Honey I was going to when I got there. The plane was grounded because of bad weather, we never even made it to Rio." Lu's mouth fell open. "Lu, what's wrong?" Jonas asked. Lu explained what she thought happened. As she was speaking she began to cry. "I thought I would lose you." Jonas wiped her eyes. "Oh god I'm sorry sweetheart." Jonas said apologetically. "But you should know you're never going to lose me. I'm crazy about you remember? " Lu wanted to cry and laugh at the same time. "Jonas I need you to do something for me." She managed to say. "Anything for you," he said. "I need you to propose again." Jonas was shocked. He looked around the packed hospital. "Right here? Right now?" Lu laughed and nodded. "Yep." He smiled. "Okay," he said getting down on one knee, and taking the ring from her hand. "Luisa Magdalene Delgado, will you do me the wonderful honor of becoming my wife?" Lu found herself giggling uncontrollably once again, but remained serious. "Yes! Yes Jonas Rae! I will marry you!" She responded. Without any hesitation, he kissed her passionately. He dipped her causing her to squeal again. She snapped out of her fairy tale moment after hearing thunderous applause. Everyone had witnessed it. "Congrats you guys!" Kayla said happily. Lu thanked her. She then noticed Lana still at her desk. "You've done good kid. Lana's happy for you." She stood up, ready to give Lu a final reassuring hug. "I love you Lana. " Lu said. Lana smiled. "I love you too kid ." The two finally separated. "So you know this wedding's not happening without you and Andy right?" Lu asked. Lana's eyes grew wide. "Do you mean-" Lana started , Lu stopped her. "I want you and Andy to be my Maids of Honor." Lana laughed. "I'd love to Lu." Lu smiled. "Good." Just then Jonas came over and grabbed Lu by the waist. "I hate to rush you, but the Limo is waiting to take us to the plane." Lu had to do a double take. "Plane?" Jonas kissed her on the cheek. "Yeah . We are going to Atlantic City. " Lu laughed. "Babe I can't . I have patients." Jonas looked sad. "Well I guess we could wait a while." "Absolutely not !" Lana said confidently. "We can handle things around here for a few days , Peter can help Vanessa with the clinic. Lu you have plenty of time off go have fun."

A few hours later, Jonas and Lu were at a hotel in Atlantic City. Jonas was on the bed, watching Lu Comb her hair in the mirror. "Wow I can't believe it finally snowed in August." He said. "What are you talking about?" Lu said as she climbed in the bed next to him. "Remember When we first met?" You said the only way you'd go out with me is if it snowed in August." Jonas said in a mocking tone. Lu smiled. "I did say that didn't I? Lu began undoing the buttons of his shirt. "Mhm and now you finally agreed to marry me. There must be a blizzard coming. He said. Lu laughed. "I know how we can make it come sooner." She climbed on top of him, giggling as he fondled her. "You know you owe me an omelet in the morning right?" Jonas asked.


End file.
